


Summer Crushes

by Elycien



Category: Homestuck, Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Crossover, Crush, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elycien/pseuds/Elycien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabella wonders if Phineas will ever notice her. Nepeta understands completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Crushes

**Author's Note:**

> So I have no idea what gave me the idea to cross these two fandoms, but... here it is?
> 
> Also, the trolls are slightly younger here. Around 5 sweeps, which puts them at roughly the kids' age.

Isabella wasn’t sure what Phineas and Ferb’s original plans for today had been, because immediately after she’d walked up to him and asked “Whatcha dooooin’?”, all three children and the nearby platypus were startled by a meteor from another dimension crash-landing in the backyard. The boys took this in stride, even when they discovered that the meteor carried with it twelve horned alien kids who called themselves “trolls.” After listening to the trolls’ apparent leader, Karkat, angrily explain their plight, Phineas’s face lit up in a familiar way.

“Ferb, I know what we’re gonna do today!” he exclaimed. “Let’s build an other-dimension portal to get them back to their universe!”

What followed over the next few hours would have been labeled complete chaos, except for the fact that Phineas and Ferb obviously knew what they were doing. Despite numerous setbacks, most of which were the trolls’ fault (Isabella _had_ to wonder how many times the creepy, sweaty troll boy was going to break some vital component) it was clear that their portal was coming together splendidly. Karkat seemed surprised, but Isabella wasn’t. Phineas’s plans always worked.

Unfortunately, it was also clear that he had eyes for nothing but his invention right now. And with all the trolls helping, however ineptly, Isabella sadly felt even more unneeded. At last, she left the buzz of activity in the center of the back yard, where the portal was being built in the crater that the trolls’ meteor had left behind, and sat down under the tree to watch. Next to her, one of the trolls had done the same - she was pretty sure the rather catlike girl’s name was Nepeta.

“It sucks,” she mumbled.

“What sucks?” Nepeta said curiously, turning to her.

“When the person you like doesn’t even notice you,” the little girl sighed sadly, watching Phineas.

“Yeah, it does,” Nepeta agreed, watching someone of her own. Isabella turned to follow her gaze, curious, and found it had landed on Karkat. She smiled a little, not surprised at all.

“You like him a lot, I can tell.” She giggled. “Even if he’s pretty cranky.”

“Hehe, yeah.” Nepeta smiled at Isabella. “And you know, even if Karkitty doesn’t really see me in cat way-”

“Cat way?”

“- _that_  way, I’m not giving up, not ever. One day, my ship will come true, and ‘till then I know he’ll always be my furriend!” She’d balled her hands into fists, smiling confidently as if victory was already hers, and turned to glance at the human girl again. “And... I know Phineas will always be yours. I think he likes you a lot, Isabella! He’s just too shy to show it.”

“Phineas, _shy?_ ” Isabella said wryly, but she was smiling despite herself. “Thanks, Nepeta. That means a lot. You’re right, I’m not going to give up, even when he’s being so oblivious...” She paused, thoughtfully. “Hey, where’s Perry?”

“I bet he’s off meeting his kismesis!” Nepeta piped up suddenly. “Having a fight, which they do every day, because his kismesis is an eeeevil scientist who Perry has to thwart at any cost! They must hate each other a whole lot.”

Isabella sighed and shook her head, amused. She was used to Nepeta’s shipping by now, even if she still didn’t really get it most of the time. The trolls’ hate-love thing was just weird. “Nah, that’s unlikely. He’s a platypus, y’know, they don’t do much.”


End file.
